Change
by emeraldblossom34
Summary: What Lily felt the day in 5th year where her world was turned upside down.
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! emeraldblossom34 here. I AM SO SORRY but I have not been able to work on Hogwarts High Musical because I signed myself up for too much this summer hehe. I'm taking classes at MIT, tackling AP course work, and writing a historical paper. I will TRY to get another chapter up, and though you may (and probably) hate me for my lack in updating, I thank you all for reading my story so far. It means so much:)**

 **Anyways, during one of my MIT classes (a writing class), I came up with this two-shot about Lily and Snape. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review. I would love some constructive criticism to help improve my writing. Okay, here goes...**

...

 **Change: Part 1**

Deep pain. A stab to her heart: quick yet powerful/ Sadness coursing through her. _How could he? How could he? How could he?_ The mantra rewinding, replaying, rewinding, replaying. This mantra. in response to the poisonous words he uttered. The stab. She can recall his oily tone, colored with revolt and disgust; dislike. How _dare_ he?! After all the times she defended him; in front of Potter and Black countless times, against her skeptical mates who often questioned her friendship with him, a Slytherin. After all the times she excused his behavior with those Slytherin cronies. After she had tried to defend him when he was hanging upside down, the result of the stupid _Levicorpus_.How _dare_ he?!

Anger. Deep pain had morphed into anger, flowing hot and heavy. The final blow to their story, their friendship. She had taken in the sight of the saggy, frayed rag he wore beneath his raven-black cloak with that green emblem. The rag; the skin of a neglected boy who had faced no love. The reminder of the poor, abusive family hanging on his lanky, scrawny frame. She had felt all the hot anger and disregarding the natural kindness, she started to shout. She shouted over his apologizing, and unwillingly realized that water was creeping up in her eyes. She could not really remember much of her words. just lots of pain and hurt and anger. A blur of words erupting from her mouth. She recalls yelling towards Potter, who had chosen _right then_ of all times to ask that question. His face had altered from hopeful and cocky to concerned and scared fast. Water had crept up into her eyes; now threatening to spill and show weakness. Turning around, she sprinted away. The sharp pebbles next to the nearby water hurt her feet. She didn't care. A flash of insecurity jolted her senses and she felt it. It hurt. Hard.


	2. Part 2

**This is part 2 of 2 for this two-shot. Enjoy. Written in Lily's POV.**

...

 **Change: Part 2**

I open my eyes slowly, not really looking forward to facing the world yet after yesterday. I sit up and hug the crimson sheets to my pajama-clad self, not ready to confront the hard revelation he had created.

When we were naive young kids. we'd lay by the willow tree, the breeze caressing our skin, making stray hairs fly lazily around. We'd lay side by side looking at each other; two pale faces, of innocent green eyes and light freckles, and dark ebony eyes with the shy crooked smile. We'd tall about Hogwarts, this wonderful fantasy. To him an escape from home; to me an adventure and the later separation from Petunia. He had always assured me he'd be there to help me out in the new strange place, and he'd always be with me. I had promised my friendship to him and how we would always stick together and be friends.

Hogwarts came. Everyone seemed friendly, yet an aspect of this new society had affected me. Blood.

It was puzzling; how could so many bright, magical, intelligent individuals create discrimination in their world. A place where they said that all magical belong. A place where some, but many though they were supreme to the ignorant muggles.

They're wrong. They are no different than muggles. The way that they discriminate others for something trivial. Why should Blood matter? Everyone's Blood holds plasma and red blood cells and platelets. Discrimination for red blood cells? How unnecessary. Just like muggles, discriminating for centuries becasue of the quntity of melanin in the skin. Small biological features, causing a full-scale effort to rid the world of the "unworthy"? And they say how they aren't anything like muggles. Hypocrites.

How Severus had tangled himself with hypocrites like them confuses me. Upsets me. _Hurts_ me. Had he despised non-magical folk from the start? Was that hateful belief always a part of him? It hurts to think so. That my best mate; the one who had shown me a whole new world, who had been by my side for so long, who had been a friend, had hurt me. Beyond his repair.

I don't know what to think about his dark ways besides the feeling of sorrow and pity for his corruption, and disgust. What had the hypocrites done to him? What had he done?

This world was a wonderful place. But this world was a terrible place. Filled with haters.

I cannot let what happened to me happen to anyone else. No more can deal with this discrimination. I cannot let it happen.

I _won't_ let it happen. Because _everyone_ deserves that right to be equal, no matter what Blood status you hold.

At the end, I don't think I could forgive him. After all the excuses I made for him. After all that. Maybe someday. But, I don't think I could.

I want fight. I _will_ fight. Someday.

...

 **Okay guys, that is the end of the two-shot! Yeah! Please give constructive feedback so I can improve. Really would appreciate it. I am going to try to update the story and add another chapter, and eventually finish Hogwarts High Musical. I've just got school work to tackle and colleges to prep for and search. Ugh:( Anyways, have an awesome day everybody and thank you! :)**


End file.
